shayley the secret love on and off stage
by victoria.anguiano.56
Summary: during season six there is a secret love brewing between Emily and Hanna but what no one else knows is that there may be a secret love between shay and Ashley ...how will it all end
1. Chapter 1

"The secret love of PLL" a fan fiction made by me  
Paige:"but I still love you"  
Emily:"bitch swerve"  
Emily:*laughs uncontrollably*  
*grabs Sydneys hand walks away * ... lol then outta nowhere hanna pushes Sydney away and kisses Emily then they walk away holding hands and hugging  
then spencer lets them hang out in the loft and they have a cute little romantic scene and stuff then spencer and aria walk... in and find out hanna and emily's secret love Emily giggled and said at least its not the lakehouse so we didn't do it on spencers grandma's couch  
hanna: I wasn't doing anything Emily: like lie babe you know you like it Emily then grabs hanna and kisses her then grabs her hand and goes to her house to finish their romantic night  
the next day at school hannas still trying hide her feelings  
" hey babe come on lets go'' said caleb looking strangely at Hanna..meanwhile Emily gave her a un satisfying glance...then looked away and continued her conversation with Ella about her paper due next period. hanna could tell emily was not happy with her and she knew why. after english she walked up to all the girls  
'' hey whats up?" asked hanna  
"you know some texts from A and mona giving us the same old stupid safety speech so same old same old." replied spencer tossing a binder into her locker and shutting it  
"what's up with you han we haven't heard from you all day " asked aria in concern  
" yeah it looks like you are secretly A and are hiding from us ...what's wrong?" spencer said sarcastically .  
"nothings wrong i am just tired and have not had my coffee yet'' replied Hanna trying to avoid emily's disapproval .  
Hanna felt some relief when the bell rang for the next class.  
after school Emily went to Hanna's house to confront her about today.  
" you said you were going to tell him...but you did the exact opposite'' emily said with a hint of anger.  
"i know babe i am sorry...i do love you i just can't tell the truth " replied Hanna in a sorry tone.  
"its been three months since we started dating" emily said in a serious tone  
'' i am sorry babe i love you" hanna said in a attempt to make emily happy  
but emily had enough of it.  
"i can not be with you then until you can be honest i wanna be able to kiss you in public" emily said in anger..then burst into tears.  
"sorry i did not mean to hurt you" Hanna said with tears


	2. something weird

cut calls Marlene* that's a wrap

shays pov-

hey are you coming?i asked hanna as I playfully slap her to bring her back to reality

"you ok han? you know she doesn't really hate you its just an act " troian said playfully

yeah han your benzo to my buttah you know I can not hate you I said making her smirk

'' I am fine I am just tired I did not get enough coffee today" she said snapping back to reality

am I still coming over benzo I asked ...we always slept over each others houses on Fridays

"yeah totally can not wait " she said happily

ashleys pov-

oh no Ashley rookie mistake I hope she doesn't know I was thinking of shay

shes just so sexy and I sometimes mess up my lines on purpose so she will have to kiss me again

"hey can I wear these?" shay asked referring to my pjs

yeah I replied ...after she left to change I just sat there in aww over her cute and sexiness

shay pov-

ash has been acting extremely weird lately I hope she doesn't notice the looks of love I give her

I dressed and went down stairs to find ash waiting with a bottle of tequila her favorite drink


	3. Someone knows !

Ashleys pov-

" 'ugh' I say as I open my eyes . now remembering how much I drank last night. I pick up my phone and see that its 10:20 and remember we got to be at the set before 11:25 .

I quickly jump up and realize shay spent the night I then yanked her covers from over her and say "wake up sleeping beauty...we got a job to keep"

I then find out that probably was a bad idea as she glares at me and goes to get ready. _ugh if she only knew how cute it was when she pouted_

I walk in my room and her shay in the shower" hurry up Shannon" I say in a stern voice. a minute later I hear the water stop and go sit on my bed reading a text from lucy.

''uhm sorry I forgot my towel" shay says standing there dripping wet and clothes less. she then runs back into the bathroom to get changed

_oh gawd I think I might die shes so perfect and I mean everything was_ perfect" ash whats wrong...was it that horrific?" shay asks ..snapping me back to reality

"oh no I am just tired" I reply trying not run up and attack her

"starbucks then ? my treat " shay says grabbing her purse and going downstairs

"yeah sounds great love" I say trying to come back to reality still after seeing that much of shay

we then leave and go to starbucks really quickly before heading to the set

Shays Pov-

ugh I feel weird leaving my towel in the room but it was cute seeing her eyes grow wide with shock

after coming back to the studio I chug my coffee and throw the cup away .

I then hug Ashley and go off to makeup after shooting two scenes I went to the table and made some coffee

"hey there caffeine junky...you getting your hourly dose?" troian asks while eating some popcorn.

"yeah I need my doses to keep me going" I say laughing and chugging my coffee

"woah there the coffe is not going anywhere " Troian jokes

" heh ...I gotta go to ashleys room now" I say waving to Troian

" hey I will see you there in a minute" troian says eating

''ok'' I reply _ugh I love Troi but I want Ashley to myself _I then enter her room and shes playing . shes such a gamer but it is sexy

"hey I say startling her

"oh damn Shannon you scared me half to death" she says hitting my arm

"sorry gamer nerd I love you" I say in my cute kid voice

"love ya too buttah " she says hugging me

just then troian walked in

" hey you two" she says sitting down

"hey" we say In unison

"Shannon why are you so fidgety today" Ashley says while staring at my shaking knee

" maybe its all that caffeine you drank" troian says

"Shannon I told you I don't like when you drink too much caffeine" Ashley says giving a death glare

just then I get called to set being happy I just got saved I jump up and run out leaving them behind

_ugh troian says too much now ash is going to lecture me_

I then go to do my scene

Ashley pov-

"I hate when she does that" I complain to troian

"it is just coffee ash calm down" she says laughing

"no she drinks it to much its bad for her health" I say annoyed

" chill out man shes just being shay...you are always so fucking over protective of her" Troian said looking in A magazine

_shes right I am protective of shay because I love her _

Troian then looks me in the eyes and asks " do you have a crush on shay?" she asks

"yeah alittle I confess and my chest feels lighter now

_if its noticeable to her just imagine how noticeable it is too shay _

"don't worry I wont tell anyone" troian says walking away


	4. happiness with someone else cant happen

Ashley's pov-

"whats up with you today Shannon?" I ask shay while trying to get her back to reality

"oh...was it that noticeable?" shays says while giggling

"uhm kinda considering you look like a kid in a toys r us " I say laughing

"oh well you know how Chole and I hung out yesterday?" she says still with a little giggle

"yeah..what happened did she give you quickie?" I say sarcastically

"no but I had a really fun time and she asked me out on a date tonight..i can see myself with her"

" and getting lucky?" I ask shay she just blushes and walks away

_fuck I do not like shay with anyone like that but me...but should I tell her? think ash think_

So today after shooting I decided that I should tell shay how I felt

so I went to her house after finishing up for the day...but by the time I got there she was already gone_ I bet there already hooking up in the bathroom at red lobster _I decide to wait for shay ...because I really need to tell her my true feelings

about a hour later and a car pulls up

"ugh I really hope shes alone " I say to myself waiting for her to exit the car

"hey...what are you doing here? are you ok?" she asks worried

"yeah I am fine " I reply to her

"I just wanted to know why paige liked doing this so much " I say laughing referring to PLL

"its that all love?"she asks unlocking the door to her house gesturing me in

"actually no...I got to tell you something shay" I say softly

" whats up hun?" shay asks in her worried voice

_it was extremely sexy when she did that _

" shay I do not know how to say this so I am just going to say it"

she had look of worry in her eyes

" Shannon Ashley Mitchell I am in love with you" I say feeling free but worried

the next thing I know she is kissing me ..could this really be happening?

" I love you too dummy" shay says grabbing me by my waist and kissing me

soon our tongues were fighting with love" slow down babe" I say to her pulling away from the kiss

" don't you like it ?" she says with her cute pout

" I love it" I say but next thing I know shes squeezing me closer and her tongue has already won

now we are on her bed shes straddling over me with nothing but pants on and she then tugs on my shirt

I pull it up like I am going to take it off and then grab her and flip her over instead so I am in dominance

" why did you do that for?" she says with kidish pout

" because you upset me...by drinking extra coffee" I say in a dominant tone while stripping

" sorry " she says ina soft tone

"you will be" I say seductively taking off the rest of her clothes

shays pov-

damn I really wanted to show Ashley how I can be..but this was fine

"ugh ash please" I say seductively

" no babe you just sit and enjoy no talking allowed" she says in a commanding voice

I then give her a cute pout face _all she was doing was sucking my boobs she such a tease but I like it _

just then she headed down there but she took her time "stop that ash" I say In a cute pout

I then feel her touch it increases then decreases she was totally teasing me

she finally went all the way and so I then turned her over and marked her up and did the same to her that she did to me

"shay what did you do to my neck babe?" Ashley asks looking at the marks on her neck

" I want people too know who you belong too " I say giggling

she then gets on the bed and pins me down

"well then I should mark my property too" she says while marking my neck with her teeth

how is this happening I say to myself before falling asleep cuddling her


	5. kinda jealous

**ashleys pov-**

**i woke up to my phone ringing it was Lucy she was telling me i needed to call shay and we had to get to set **

**" ****shit'' i said to myself remembering what happened the night before i then turned over and stared at Shay as she slept ...remembering we were late for work i nudged shay and she woke up and stretched**

**"****good morning babe" she said while leaning in to kiss me...as much as i wanted to stay with her all day...we had to go**

**"****we are late shannon we gotta go or else its our asses" i say as jumping up getting clothes and running to the bathroom to shower**

**"****but your ass is mine" she says like a kid laughing then going to shower in the other room **

**i just watched her as she walked out and i was in disbelief i couldn't believe she was mine**

**soon we made our way to the set **

**today would be boring because we did not have any scenes together because of what happened on the last show. we walked in holding hands**

**" ****hey you two ..are you lovebirds now?" Troian asked laughing and reading over her lines **

**"****yeah we are...no need to be jealous Troian" shay said joking **

**"****yeah i am envious with fiery" Troian said do a funny evil face**

**" ****hey babe i gotta go to makeup see you at lunch?" i said kissing her  
****" ****ok babe see you later"she said giggling  
i know Troian was joking but it still made me a little jealous...what if someone really was envious of us what if she left me...lucy could tell something was wrong with me **

**"****what's wrong Ash? you seem distracted today" lucy asked as she down next to me **

**"****it's just me and shay are dating and i am worried about people trying to flirt with her **

**" ****ou la la… you and shay ….anyways shay is a really faithful person don't worry" she says giggling**

**" ****yeah i know … i love her and i don't want to lose her thats all" i say getting up and heading to my dressing room after hugging lucy goodbye **

**i walk in too shay with lunch waiting for me and reading a magazine **

**"****hey babe i decided to surprise you with lunch and me" shay says walking over and kissing me**

**"****thanks babe " i say sitting down to eat**

**i was still a little worried about what i thought of earlier.. and shay noticed **

**Shays pov-**

**I could tell something was bothering ashley..she was more quiet than usual**

**"****what's up babe?" i ask her while hugging her and cuddling**

**" ****would you leave me for someone else ?" she asked silently **

**" ****never babe you are the one i want to be with forever and ever why do you ask " i said looking her in the eyes " because of what Troi said ...i know she was just joking but what if that actually happened ?" she says with tears in her eyes **

**" ****it wont happen i promise" i tell her while wiping her tears away**

**" ****you will always be mine" she says happily " of course babe" i say while pointing out the hickeys we gave each other.**

**" ****i have more than you shay ...that has to change " she says kissing my neck and biting it too leave marks **

**"****oh ash" i say letting out a moan**

**"****i gotta get back to work though babe" i say getting up kissing her goodbye**

**" ****ugh fine but you owe me " she says with a giggle **

**" ****if thats what you say " i say leaving her dressing room**

**how did i get so lucky i ask myself as i go into hair and makeup forgetting about her mark **

**" ****ou la la you guys were playing rough huh?" troian asks while giggling and pointing at my neck**

**" ****what can i say … i couldn't help me myself " i say with a slight blush i knew i had to make ashley pay for that one later **

**after hair and makeup me and Troian walked to set to finish the scenes for the day **

**i could not wait til the end of the day so i can get payback on ashley for her little mark**

**" ****ugh this is taking forever" i say during a break **

**" ****calm down girl only two more scenes and shes all yours" Troian says laughing **

**'' ****ugh i can not wait...she is just so perfect " i say getting ready for my final scene **

**" ****and thats a wrap" Marlene says **

**i then bolt my way towards ashleys dressing room **

**" ****babe i gotta teach you a lesson" i say while attacking ashley on her neck**

**she lets out a moan " b-ba-babe lets finish this at home" she says dragging me out to the car **

**once we reach home we run up stairs and fall on the bed kissing i was on top this time **

**we undressed and i teased her " babe stop that" ashley says while pouting**

**i then give into her demands we laid there cuddling for the rest of the night **

**i felt happier than ever **

**" ****i love you " i whisper to her before falling to sleep**

**" ****i love you too babe" she says wrapping her arms around my waist resting her head in the crook of my neck falling asleep **

**i in return lay my head on hers and do the same this is the happiest i have went to sleep in a while i think to myself while smiling and eventually falling asleep **


	6. please help

**thanks everyone for reading the fan fic so far..i enjoy writing it...but I would appreciate more reviews please review on what should happen next thanks :) **


	7. she is the only one

**Sorry for the late update i got terrible writers block...hope you like the new chapter..btw what about that emison kiss...and what are your thoughts about the "new" Hanna...i think its all confusion**

Shays pov~

"ASHLEY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT" I yell in anger

"I'm sorry what was i supposed to do….i just got sent a video of you kissing another person i mean you are MY GIRLFRIEND" Ashley says trying to avoid eye contact with me

"Hmm i dont know but running into my photo shoot yelling at me and embarrassing me was not the answer… you could of lost me my job" i fire back ….Ashley got a text from someone and it was of my old video i did with Sean Paul "hold my hand" Ashley must of thought it was recent so she ran into my photo shoot and called me unfaithful and everything else i have never been so embarrassed in my life.

once i explained the video to her she started crying so i just walked over to her and gave her a hug

"I'm so sorry babe i just love you and can't lose you" she said crying in my the crook of my neck  
"i know its ok babe i would do the same if it was the other way around...i love you too" i say lifting her chin up and gazing into her beautiful blue eyes the next thing i know i'm on the bed and ashley is straddling over me leaving marks on my neck

" just in case i gotta show everyone who you belong to" she says kissing me on the lips before going back to my neck  
"babe you know the make up people hate us when we have marks on our necks" i say pulling away  
" i don't care you're my girlfriend and i wanna be romantic with you she says biting my soft spot i let out a moan things soon get very heated i can feel our cores rubbing together and Ashleys hands are massaging my breasts and we are busy biting each other… i can feel my climax coming and soon enough we are both cuddling each other...i slowly fall asleep  
Ashleys pov~

I stare at Shay she looks so adorable when she sleeping suddenly i hear a knocking at the door so i slide gently from under shay she just turned over and continued good thing we put our pjs on before so i just ran down stairs and opened the door to see the guy who sent me the video it was tyler i shushed and ushered him to the kitchen i made some coffee i came back with two cups and sat down on the other side of the table facing him  
" I know you're mad but let me explain" he whispers so he won't wake shay up

" well i am waiting i hope you know that video almost caused me to ruin our relationship and plus i made a fool out of myself and shay at the photoshoot" i say trying not to raise my voice  
" oh my gawd i am so sorry i did not mean for that to happen its just that my audio messed up and i sent you that video because i know how much you love shay i thought you would laugh once i realized what happened i tried calling and texting and you wouldn't answer so i rushed over here i really meant no harm Ash" he says with guilt written on face

"its ok long hair we are all better now after yelling at me for being stupid for embarrassing her she explained what happened and we made up" i tell him trying to hold back the blush that showed remembering me and shay's earlier activities

" i am glad you two are ok...well i must get going i got to go and do some shooting for Ravenswood. Tyler had not been on our show this season he was shooting Ravenswood a new tv show about Caleb and this Girl Miranda and they hope to stop his future death  
" well i will see you later then… don't miss our show too much now" i say to him giggling  
" i will try my best not to he says giving me a hug  
"and btw the way Ash nice marks...who knew Shay could be so wild" he says giggling and pointing to my neck

" well she marks what's hers " i say waving goodbye to him and quietly shutting the front door and locking it  
a hour later shay joins me on the couch wrapping her hands around my waist  
" babe you know i hate waking up without you next to me" she says pouting which i found cute as fucking hell  
" im sorry babe i know but long hair came over for a little while and i know you like your sleep so i just let you sleep...and you know i can not resist you when you pout babe " i say kissing her soft lips  
"he he i know anyways what did Ty want ?" she asks looking at me with her infamous shay smile  
" he explained everything about the video and said he was sorry….then he complimented you on your biting abilities" i say showing her the marks she made earlier  
" well he better explain after the mess he caused...and i am pretty good at marking my property aren't I ?" she says teasingly  
"yes you are babe i love every inch of you and i will be yours forever" i say before kissing her  
"i hate to stop this but Lucy and Troian are coming over to spend the night and go to set together in the morning remember" she says pulling away and putting her hair into a ponytail i loved how the gold streaks in her hair complimented her skin  
" yeah...but i think Troian is the only person i ever met who is engaged and still go to sleepovers" i reply with a giggle  
" yeah i know right… i don't think i could go a night knowing you are with a bunch of other girls while i am alone at home sleeping babe i would miss you too much" she says holding onto my waist  
"oh is someone jealous babe?" i say laughing  
" well yeah you are mine no one else is allowed to touch babe" she replies kissing my neck and lips before pulling away and going to order food ...i playfully slap her butt as she walks past me  
" don't you worry babe you are mines forever and ever" i tell her laughing  
"good because i do not like to share what's mine and trust me everyone should already know you are mines and mines only" she says biting a free spot on my neck  
"oh babe how can i forget you mark what's yours and as you can see ive got alot of markings from a shay" i say watching her look at the menu for the pizza place down the street shay has always loved pizza  
" well good that you know who you belong to missy" she says picking up her phone and ordering the food  
" i certainly do and i love it " i say walking to the door after hearing the doorbell ring  
i open it too see Troian and Lucy talking  
when they walk in they notice my neck and Troian is the first to say something  
" all these marks ...nice job Shay pound it i have taught you well " troian says joking  
i suddenly get a look of confusion on my face shay must have noticed

" calm down babe she doesn't mean it like that...you are the only person that i mark" shay says kissing me  
" yeah man i have patrick and plus i know that shay is yours" Troian says laughing  
" aw yall are so cute i wish i could find someone like you guys " lucy says gushing  
"its ok you will find someone better than that douchebag trust me " i tell her grabbing a slice of pizza and start feeding shay and she does the same. i am in love with this girl and can not imagine life without her or my friends i am finally happy with life ...we spend the rest of the night getting drunk and eating junk after lucy and Troian pass out shay and I head upstairs to enjoy some more dominant markings and i love her body especially when she has nothing on because she shows off all her beauty..after a few rounds shay falls asleep on me cuddling i just spend the night on instagram and twitter before falling asleep

**I hope you guys liked this chapter please leave more reviews thanks bye~ :) **


	8. Chapter 8

I have decided that since I got three new favorites/ followers that I am going to continue this story well that and Shayley stories hardly ever get updated so send me some ideas in the reviews and enjoy the story

And to the guest that trash talked me ...you can leave my story or come off of Anon thanks to all the actual supporters c;


	9. The perfect date

New chapter (: ...enjoy and what about that finale poor mona ugh ali was a bitch though

Shay's POV ~

Ashley was in New York for two weeks working on a new movie and I missed her like crazy so I decided to surprise her for her last two days in New York. I got in touch with her director and manager yesterday and we planned it all out her director was going to tell her to go back to hotel and get ready for a big dinner and her manager picked out some flowers for me and she will slip them in the room while Ash is out and she will leave a spare key card in flower pot next to her room and when Ashley returns she will have a surprise dinner and well me of course waiting for her. I leave tonight so i start to pack and head to the airport to go see my girl

Ashley's POV~

I am so tired and all I want to do is cuddle with Shay but she is thousands of miles away in California and I can't even Skype her tonight because my director is making the cast go to this stupid dinner thing ugh i hope these two days fly by fast so I can go home and be with my girl

I open my door and almost die running inside Shay was on the bed sleeping i go and sit next to her i look at her for a while then i decide to wake her up so I jump on top of Shay straddling her and i lean down and give her a kiss and then move down her neck and suck her sweet spot she suddenly wriggles under me and wipes the sleep from her eyes and she looks at me and jumps up but only a little because i am on top of her

" Dammit I was supposed to set up a nice dinner for us" Shay says sadly and points over to the table set for two with nothing on it  
" It's ok babe calm down all that matters is that you are here and i saw the flowers also..I love you so much..plus Scott invited the whole cast out to dinner i am pretty sure he wouldn't mind a plus one" I say as i give her a kiss and rub her palm i know it calms her down

" yeah about that...there is no dinner that was just a excuse to get you back here" she says with that sweet giggle that gets me all the time  
" well look at whos being a sly girl...its ok babe I will just order a pizza and we can go for a swim in the pool then cuddle afterwards how does that sound?" i say leaning down for another kiss

" you sure know how to get me Don't you Benzo?" she says with a slight blush

" well that is my job..ok so why don't you get comfortable and i will order the food then we can cuddle and eat before our swim" i say noticing she is wearing some skinny jeans and A blouse

" Ok babe i will be right back..but you kinda have to get off of me first " she says with a cute blush

" no you can not leave until i get a kiss " i say with a pout

" you are adorable when you pout" she says pulling me down to kiss me then she shoves me off of her and she disappears into the bathroom

" ouch babe mean much?" i ask her fake hurt  
" don't be such a baby " she says walking in the room with b-ball shorts and my lakers shirt on

" that shirt looks nice " i say jokingly  
" I know I like your scent on me" she says laying down next to me

I love this girl so much

Shay's POV~

We were back in the hotel room on the bed we just got back from the pool and now we were making out. Ashley was on top straddling me we were naked and she had her hands resting on my abs… i suddenly feel her entering me and it feels so good i just let out moans and when i climax i flip ashley on her back and do what she did to me leaving countless marks the makeup lady would hate me for and giving her the climax of her life  
we are just cuddling now laughing at youtube videos and i can feel myself falling asleep then as if she knew me before i did she just played with my hair and leaned down whispering " go to sleep babe you have had a long day I love you night" with that she kissed me " love you too babe nightt" i say drifting off to sleep gawd i love that girl so much it hurts sometimes


	10. Whats Next?

_**ok guys I want your input on the next chapter so do you want a proposal or 2. some jealousy **_

_**hehehehehe let me know please reviews will help love ya **_


	11. missing you

hey guys so here is the new chapter….thanks to the guest who suggested this topic ...and i will make them longer for you ...P.S. who else thought Janel slayed that dance floor she killed me but so did Bethany ugh those dimples

Shay's pov

I was so happy for Janel when I found she would be on Dancing With The Stars...Especially since she died on The show and plus she loves dancing but Ashley has yet to shut up about I mean I know she's excited but i wish she would just stop talking about her you would think they were the couple the way she talks about Janel anyways I am happy because tonight is our date night and i plan on making her forget about everything else

"Hey babe… you ready for tonight?" I asked Ashley when i got home

" of course babe wouldn't miss it for the world" she said distracted by her laptop probably something DWTS related

" hey would you please pay attention to me i miss you god ash" i said jokingly but in my head i was serious

" Sorry Babe you know you are my number one.. come here" she says with a devilish grin

I do as i am told and she pulls me onto her lap and wastes no time kissing me it gets heated quickly but i pull away before we get too far and she pouts

" Don't pout babe I am saving the good stuff for later but for now can we just cuddle and watch a movie please?" i ask with puppy dog eyes

"ok babe lets watch The Fault In Our Stars" she says pulling it up on the laptop and cuddling up with me

Ashleys POV

I know it may not seem like it but i love these kind of moments with Shay just having her safe with me in my arms away from the outside world. she just fell asleep a few minutes ago right before Gus told Hazel to say her eulogy to him while he was alive still….but now the movie just ended so i closed my laptop and checked my phone and saw i was running late to go watch Janel practice today so i quietly slid from under Shay and wrapped her up in a blanket then wrote her a note to tell her where i was and left

"Hey sexy" I said as I walked into Janel and Vals room

"hey you" she replies and they pull me into dance

*Hours later*

We had just gotten done dancing our asses off and I went to check my phone and had 12 missed calls and 8 new texts from Shay i decided to read the texts first to see what was up and then it hit me that i had missed our date night she was probably pissed at me I tried calling back back but got no answer so i went home hoping she was still there

i got home relieved to find shay sleeping in our bed but she was facing the way she faces when she cries to sleep ugh i know i am screwed " Shay" i call out and get no answer so i decide to take a shower and try again afterwards

Shays pov-

I woke up alone to a note from Ashley no surprise she went to hang out with Janel but I wasn't that upset but when it hit 9 I was pissed ashley was supposed to be home and ready by 8:00 she finally came home at 11:30 and she tried to talk to me but i ignored her and pretended to be sleep I was not in the mood to talk to her I heard the bathroom door close and the shower turn on so i decided to listen to music and ignore the world about an hour later I felt a body lay down in bed next to me and i closed my eyes pretending to sleep but it didn't work because soon enough I felt a earbud being pulled out of my ear

"What do you want Ashley?" I asked annoyed

"I am sorry babe please just give me a chance to explain" she said in apologetic voice

"why don't you just go explain to Janel then...she seems to be more important anyways" i say pissed off

"I'm really sorry babe you know i love you theres no need to be jealous you are my one and only" she says scooting closer

"i am not jealous...you missed our date...i have been missing you lately" i say sadly

"uh huh sure you aren't ...don't be embarrassed i think its cute when you are jealous...i did not know you missed me that much i am so sorry babe i love you please look at me" she said with a plead

I turned around and finally looked at her and saw regret in those blue eyes

" i forgive you but you better spend the rest of the weekend with me" i say with a smile forming on my face

"deal babe...now how about we watch a movie and eat junk"she says then plants a kiss on my lips

"sounds great but first " i say while trailing kisses down her neck leaving my marks along the way "just a reminder of who you belong too"

she chuckles and gets up then returns a few minutes later with her laptop and some snacks

"how about 22 jump street" she says pulling up netflix

"heck yeah" i say happily

halfway through the movie i drift off in her arms i don't think i can ever stay mad at her

ok guys sorry it wasn't that great but i promise it will be better next chapter anyways leave reviews with new ideas k bye :)


	12. Big News

_ok guys so i am going to write one more chapter for this story and that will be it I'm sorry but their are personal reasons for why i cant write this story anymore i just cant do this anymore _


	13. Final

ok guys so this will be the final chapter...but I will still be writing fan fics I am taking a break from pll ones and will be writing a Karmy because they are adorable

four years later*

Shays POV-

I watched happily as Ashley tried to change Masons diaper...he would not stop squirming and he knows what he was doing because hes two and laughing... we told Troian we would watch him while she went to a meeting in the city downtown.

when she was done I saw her coming up to me and she jumped me

" babe you know I love you but you are my wife and Mason is the child shouldn't he be the one jumping on me" I said pushing her off me

" yeah sure but you were not complaining last night now were you babe" she says seductively  
I laugh and pull her in for a kiss and we get carried away until we hear someone's voice .

" you know when I asked you to watch Mason...that actually meant Watch him not swallow each other" Troian said partly joking

I laughed and felt a blush creep up my cheeks and Ashley got off of me and went to get Masons things together leaving Troian and I alone ugh I miss her lips already and her cuddly roughness

" so hows the married life going?" Troian asked me snapping me out of my thoughts

"honestly its going great I fall for her more each and everyday its a great feeling" I say smiling like a idiot but I don't care only Ashley can do that for me " anyways enough with me hows your prince charming Patrick doing?" I ask while wiggling my eyebrows

" not so fun now that we have a kid and hes working on the suits spinoff but hey I still love him and my little prince Mason" she says sighing contently  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley's pov

Shay and I were lying in bed her head was on my chest and she was wearing my lakers shirt and some flannel pj pants she made it look sexy and she was busy playing on her phone...I decide I should do something because I always get in trouble with her for playing videos games and playing on my phone in bed so why shouldn't she ? she is now lying on my legs so I slide from under her and jump on top of her and take her phone away

" BABEEEEEEEEEEEEE I was playing that give me it ?" she says begging

"no babe you took away my video games for a month last week for playing in bed instead of listening to you fair is fair" I say happily

" ugh its not the same though" she pouts knowing I find it adorable

" oh really babe .. ok then but I still have to punish you" I say kissing down her neck and holding her arms down

we continue to make love all night long

...

five years later *

I am sitting their watching through the window and I see shay playing with our son Liam...just to think that 11 years ago we were just castmates on pll now we are married and have a kid ...I remember the first time we kissed that's when I knew I fell in love with my best friend and I knew that I would have to protect her no matter what because she is my princess and now we have our prince I swear I will protect them til the day I die and right now I am not afraid to say I fell in love with my best friend I can not wait to see what life has in store for us because good or bad I will have my two loves with me every step of the way and it brightens up my whole life ...they are my life and I am theirs true love does exist

** :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) : ) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **

_and that is all folks thanks for reading and supporting I hope you liked that ending please check out my new Karmy story the first chapter should be up in a few days and it will better than this one and do not forget to support the lovely Shay Mitchell by checking out her site Amore and Vita I mean I am not a girly girl but its a good site k bye guys see you til next time _

_vic-_


	14. please read

hey guys so I wanted to tell you all that I just put my new story up a few days ago and if I do say so myself it is better than this one hehehe it is a Karmy fan fic off of faking it called "You can not fake real love" you should check it out and my friend asked me if I named shay and ashleys kid Liam after Faking It ...nah I named him my nephews name because he is my life anyways check out my new story please love ya the link is below enjoy and thanks for the continued support almost 5,000 views on this story

s/10708402/1/You-can-not-fake-real-love


End file.
